Kindergarten Emily
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Cute little 5 year old Emily Fields enter Rosewood Kindergarten for the first time. She looks like a very adorable girl with her pink jeans, pink t-shirt and long dark hair.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Kindergarten Emily**

 **Cute little 5 year old Emily Fields enter Rosewood Kindergarten for the first time. She looks like a very adorable girl with her pink jeans, pink t-shirt and long dark hair.**

Emily is very shy and insecure and because of this, she has no friends.

"So, will I be just as weak as I was or will I be cool now?" thinks Emily.

"Yay! Wanna play?" says an adorable chubby blonde girl in a childish tone as she walks up to Emily.

"If you are nice..." says Emily.

"I'm a sweetie!" says the blonde out loud with a huge bright smile on her face.

"Awesome! Me is named Emily and you?" says Emily.

"Hanna." says the blonde with a soft warm voice.

"Let's play." says Emily as she open her back pack and shows her teddy bear to her new friend.

Emily's teddy bear is made of super-soft purple plush and it has a white silk bow on the tummy.

"Aww! Such a cutie stuffie toy!" says Hanna.

"Yeah, my mommy gave her to me. Me love my teddy, she's named Bella." says Emily.

"And this my stuffie, she is Mini Hanna." says Hanna as she grab her pink plush rabbit and shows it to Emily.

"Aww, cute!" says Emily.

"Sorry, me need to go poop. See ya soon." says Hanna as she run away.

15 minutes later, Hanna return.

Hanna and Emily starts to play with their stuffed animals together, already being very good buddies.

"Hanna, you're sweet." says Emily.

"Thanks, Emily. You sweet too." says Hanna in the same childish tone as before.

"Yay!" says Emily, happy to have a friend.

"Are you my bestie now?" says Hanna.

"Yeah, I am." says Emily.

"Yay!" says a happy Hanna.

"Mhm. Me have my first bestie." says Emily.

"You not have bestie before?" says Hanna surprised.

"Uh...no, you are my first bestie." says Emily.

"Awesome!" says Hanna.

"Totally!" says Emily.

"Awwww!" says Hanna in a soft smooth girlie voice.

"Awww!" says Emily, her voice just as soft as Hanna's.

The 2 girls hug each other.

"So nice that you girls are friends." says Mrs Jackie O'Neil, the beautiful tall 26 year old Irish red-head kindergarten-teacher.

"Em, super-nice!" says Hanna with a bright smile.

"Hanna is cool too." says Emily.

Emily and Hanna goes back to playing.

They pretend that their stuffed animals eat dinner together.

20 minutes later.

"Wanna come over after school, Hanna?" says Emily.

"Yeah, me like that." says Hanna.

Later that day in Emily's room.

"Wow, so many cutie stuffed animals you have!" says Hanna, looking around the room at Emily's big collection of adorable soft plush animals that sit around on the bed, the book-shelf and on other places in the room.

"Cool that you like them." says Emily.

"Yeah, me wanna have bunch of awesome stuffie animals too..." says Hanna.

"Ask your mom if she can buy some for you." says Emily.

"She'll say no, cause she thinks I need no more toys..." says Hanna.

"Awww, poor sweet Hanna!" says Emily with a cute smile as she gives her adorable BFF a soft warm hug.

"Awww, Em!" says Hanna.

( this is the first time Hanna calls Emily by the nickname that will stay with them for the rest of their life-time )

"Did you just call me Em?" says Emily.

"Yeah, is that okay?" says Hanna.

"Sure, me just a bit surprised." says Emily.

"Cute!" says Hanna.

"Thanks." says Emily.

"So, Em...what do you love?" says Hanna.

"Swimming...and stuffed animals." says Emily.

"Me love clothes and stuffed animals." says Hanna.

"Aww, cute!" says Emily.

"Totally!" says a happy Hanna.

"Hanna, you're so cool." says Emily.

"Me is cool...? Yay!" says a happy Hanna.

"Han, you're very cool. And funny." says Emily.

"Let's play with stuffies!" says Hanna as she grab a bunch of random stuffed animals and put them on the floor.

"Okay." says Emily with an adorable smile.

"Yay!" says a happy Hanna.

"I'll be this stuffie." says Emily as she grab a neon-green plush dog.

"And me is this one." says Hanna as she grab a pink plush kitten.

"Awww!" says Emily with a soft warm tone.

Emily and Hanna play with the stuffed animals for alomst 4 hours.

"Hanna, your mother's here to get you." says Mrs Fields when she enter the room.

"Don't wanna go home now!" whines Hanna.

"Han, I will see you in school tomorrow." says Emily.

"Emily! Me don't wanna go!" says Hanna as she grab Emily's hand.

Mrs Fields just gently lifts Hanna up and carries her downstairs to Mrs Marin.

"Mom, me wanna stay!" whines Hanna.

"Little Hanna-Boo, it's time to go home and eat dinner." says Mrs Marin.

"Please, can Emily have dinner with us?" says Hanna.

"Sorry, no...maybe another time." says Mrs Marin.

The next day, Hanna is very happy when she get to kindergarten and Emily is there waiting for her.

"Emily!" says a happy Hanna as she run up to Emily and hug her.

"Hi, Hanna." says Emily with a sweet smile. "Cool to see you, girl."

"Yay!" says Hanna.

10 minutes later in the classroom.

"Hanna, today you'll sit with Alison for story-time." says Mrs Eve Carter, the kindergarten teacher.

"No! Not with Alison, she's evil. Me wanna sit with Emily..." whines Hanna, tears falling down her face.

"Okay. Sit with Emily then, I really don't care." says Eve, not being the way a kindergarten teacher really should be.

"Yay!" says Hanna as she push her pillow into place next to Emily.

"Such a weak one..." mumbles Alison DiLaurentis about Hanna.

"Alison, what did you say?" says Eve.

"Nothing at all, Mrs Carter..." says Alison, trying to sound extra cute.

"Uh, okay..." says Eve. "Sit down on your pillows, kids. Time for a story."

Eve grab a random story-book from the shelf in the room.

"Hm, today's book is "Little Green Bunny' written by Jenny Torres." says Eve.

Yay!" says a happy Hanna, cause she love that book.

"Lame." says Alison.

Eve starts to read.

"Once upon a time there was a cute green bunny named Softies and she had many adorable animal friends."

"So lame..." whisper Alison to the boy next to her on the left.

"I know." the boy named Noel Khan, whisper back.

"Softies and her friends were playing outside in the sunshine every day."

She of course doesn't say it out loud, but Eve hate the book just as much as Alison, probably even more. She still has to act nice if she wanna keep her job, so she keep on reading.

"Later they eat yummy fresh tropical fruit."

"Cute." says Hanna.

"Fun." says Emily.

25 minutes later.

"Hanna Marin, you are my bestie, now and forever." says Emily with a cute smile as she gives Hanna a soft hug. "Awwwwww!"

 **The End.**


End file.
